


【佑灰】合法同居

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Summary: 主佑灰，之后会有澈汉，轻微刷俊，炮友变真爱俗套剧情，慢更新注意！！！！主要目的是炖肉，程度偏向成人，未成年请注意避开！！！！私人服装搭配师圆x财阀二公子俊律师澈x掌权大公子汉
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【佑灰】合法同居

赖床这种美好的事情是文俊辉一生的追求，可以的话他宁愿和床结婚。  
但并不是每次都能成功赖床，闹钟响起的那一刻他就知道，如果在十分钟之内他不起床去刷牙的话，那个烦人的家伙就要过来掀被子了，他闭着眼睛抱着枕头想了想，十分钟嘛，再睡睡。  
果不其然，在最后一分钟的时候卧室的门就被人从外面打开了，进来的人动作很轻，也很娴熟地在拉上了遮光帘后十分昏暗的房间中找到床的位置，他看着那颗荣松的脑袋几乎要被埋进了枕头中，无奈地摇了摇头，蹑手蹑脚地爬了上去，一只手伸入了被窝中，犹如午夜出行的蛇寻找到最合适的猎物，“俊辉，起床了——”  
在那一瞬间文俊辉便尖叫弹起，嘴里大喊着“起了起了起了真的起了！！！”拽着被子将自己裹了个严实，刚睁开的双眼中夹杂着睡意惺忪和惊恐两种神态，“全圆佑！我不是说过叫我起床不要捏我屁股吗！！”  
昏暗中文俊辉并不能看清楚全圆佑的表情，但是在他背过去拿窗帘遥控时文俊辉能百分之百确定，这家户绝对是在偷笑。  
晨光洒入的时候还是很温和的，全圆佑并没有戴眼镜，一脸理所当然地看着还裹在被子里的文俊辉，轻笑了一下，“谁让你有裸睡的习惯，自己给别人空子钻，还怪起别人来。”  
裸睡并不是一个坏习惯，家里的亲戚以及最要好的朋友都知道文俊辉会在最放松的环境中裸睡，可是这话让全圆佑说出来总是有点奇怪，“哎好了好了，我起来了，你快出去我要换衣服。”  
全圆佑看了一眼窗外，又狡猾地看向了文俊辉，“为什么你换衣服我还要出去，说的好像没见过你的身体一样——”  
“全圆佑你给我出去！！！！！”一粒猫咪枕头暴扣砸向了全圆佑，那人才笑嘻嘻地拿着枕头出去。  
本来还没有很清醒的文俊辉被这么一闹，瞬间就醒觉了，“真是个狡猾的狐狸！”他不服气的嘟囔着。  
他跟全圆佑的孽缘该怎么说呢，一开始只是普通的419事件，早在高中的时候文俊辉就向家人出柜了，但也许是家人们的眼界开阔以及有哥哥的前车之鉴，父母并没有觉得文俊辉喜欢的是同性有什么不能接受的，反而是告诉他不能为了所谓社会眼光而去牺牲别人的幸福。  
也正是因为有哥哥的看管，在大学之前的文俊辉还是一个乖乖小孩，大学后交了个男朋友又体验了一把身体带来的欢悦感后，才会出去狩猎，但也是少数时候。  
可是谁能想到这么个少数时候的419事件回阴差阳错的跟全圆佑碰上呢？  
文俊辉不得不承认，自从跟前男友分手后找到的猎物都没办法真正的满足他的欲望，直到遇见全圆佑，几乎是一晚上的狂欢以及毫不停歇，即便是他到最后已经没力气哭喊着求饶了，全圆佑也并没有放过他的意思，这个奸诈的男人还在早上离开前给他做好了一顿丰盛的早餐，这才让文俊辉没有太过抱怨这位陌生人昨晚的“暴行”。  
即便如此，文俊辉也用了将近一周的时间来恢复肌肉的酸痛。  
本以为都是成年人之间不需要多说的灰色秘密，可是当他亲爱的老哥将全圆佑领到他面前的时候，文俊辉是当场石化了，而且还说这个人以后是自己的私人服装师并且会住在一起的时候，文俊辉真的有很努力地控制住自己的表情，当作是两人第一次见面的样子客气地握手含蓄来回。  
尹净汉为什么要给他找一个私人服装师呢，本人是这么回答的：“俊呐，你可是公司的形象代言人啊，别忘了公司各种需要代表人出面的事情都是要你去谈的，之前穿着休闲装去小一点的公司别人忍了，万一以后去了大公司谈合作，让别人看到你穿成这样去谈合作，会觉得我们很不尊重的哦。”  
文俊辉还会努努嘴小声反驳着：“可是休闲装舒服啊。”当然会被他哥毫不犹豫地在屁股蛋上送一记响亮的巴掌。  
原本以为这样他们就要开始以文俊辉为主的单方面从陌生人到好友的递进关系，却没想到在第一天尹净汉将好友们聚集一起吃饭时让他这种单纯的想法破裂了。  
“想什么呢？”全圆佑拿着一杯温好甜牛奶放在了文俊辉面前，他向来是个藏不住心事的人，只要是在思考什么都会写到脸上。  
文俊辉抿了抿嘴，一副讨好的样子望着全圆佑，“我说，你是不是该把东西还给我了，可千万不能让我哥知道啊……”  
全圆佑平静的喝了一口咖啡，享受着舌苔后端传来的苦味，大拇指抹掉了嘴角残留下的咖啡渍，似笑非笑地看着文俊辉，“你是说，乳钉？”  
文俊辉感受到脸不争气地红了，对视两秒后他选择了投降，“……对，乳钉！”他知道全圆佑是在阐述事实，可是这事实从他嘴里说出来时自己却好像被对方扒得一丝不挂了，毕竟在约炮过程中谁也没想到会约到自己的同事，而且自己还是上级的那种。  
全圆佑看文俊辉被自己调戏够了，便很快告诉他：“你放心，我是不会跟你哥说的。”随后看了看时间便起身，“走吧，该去换衣服了，今天的面谈会议很重要，文件都看好了吗？”  
文俊辉一股气将牛奶全部喝完，“看好了，都是小场面不怕。”  
衣帽间内，全圆佑早就为文俊辉配好了一身活泼又不失正式的西装，“黑底白色细条纹配上浅灰色的外部西装，酒红色无图领带配上这个领带夹，”等文俊辉从穿衣间里出来时，全圆佑上下打量了一遍，“果然，还是得要你穿才行。”  
“那是，小爷可是黄金比例～”文俊辉看着镜子里的自己非常满意。  
全圆佑看了看手表，“该走了。”

整场会议顺利进行，对方带队的也是个年轻人，听口音能分辨出是一个海归人士，一双灵气的小鹿眼睛带着笑意地一直盯着文俊辉看，而同样作为颜狗的文俊辉也是时不时看了两眼对方，却别当众抓包，只好不好意思地移开视线，但这也阻挡不了微微脸红所透露出的心跳。  
果不其然，年轻的领队在会议结束后主动找上了文俊辉，“你是尹净汉的弟弟？”  
又来了，“对，亲生的。”  
男子很显然没想到他会这么说，有些不解地看着文俊辉。  
“你不就是想问我为什么跟我哥不是一个姓氏嘛，妈妈姓尹爸爸姓文，他们结婚前就商量好了，不论男女，第一个孩子就是跟妈妈姓，第二个跟爸爸姓。”  
见到他这般流利地解释着自己的姓氏，男子温柔地笑了起来，“我知道，我不是这个意思。”  
这回轮到文俊辉疑惑了。  
对方耐心地开始解释：“我叫洪知秀，是尹净汉的大学同学，后来回美国了，这次作为公司代表来谈合作本来以为能见到他的，没想到却见到了他总是提起的亲弟弟。”看到文俊辉满脸的诧异，洪知秀便觉得自己猜的差不多了，“看来你哥哥没提过我呢，不过没关系，你比他描述的更好。”说罢，他伸手捏了捏文俊辉的脸，“回头见，俊尼。”

文俊辉出来的时候全圆佑就看出了不对劲，在车上也没有像往常一样唧唧歪歪说些什么，更没有看手机里小猫咪们的视频，难道是今天的会议不太顺利？  
“全圆佑啊，你说我哥是不是有什么事情瞒着我呢？”一直盯着窗外的文俊辉突然悠悠地问了一句。  
全圆佑目不转睛的看着前方，“嗯，肯定有，就像你的乳钉一样——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊全圆佑！！！！！我说正经的！！！”一提到乳钉两个字一定会让文俊辉炸毛，这是他已经掌握住的事情了。  
全圆佑只是轻松的笑了笑，一边倒车一边说道：“每个人都有秘密，你又不能告诉你哥的，那他也有不能告诉你的，就这么简单。”  
“可是，他明明答应过我不会隐瞒我的……”难得有车停稳了准备熄火他却没有撒出腿就跑走的时候。  
全圆佑也没有动，只是透过车窗的反光偷偷地看着文俊辉，若有所思着，“俊辉，每个人都有秘密，你有我也有，更别说你哥哥了。”  
车内少有的一分钟冷静时间，文俊辉轻俏地说了一句：“也对，回家洗澡！”  
“然后呢？”全圆佑并没有着急下车，撑在车门处看着一只腿已经迈出去的文俊辉。  
“然后？什么然后？没有然后！”正当他红着脸扯着嗓子对全圆佑大喊的同时，他才意识到自己把外套脱了下来，心想着完了。  
这时候他才没心情看全圆佑的表情，要知道他可是忍了快两周没有犯这个错误了，全圆佑也是个极其沉得住性子的人，这段时间也什么都没说，该给文俊辉搭配衣服就搭配，该帮他穿就帮他穿，也没体现出任何急躁的动作。  
“俊呐，还记得我们的约法三章吗？”  
谁会不记得呢？！文俊辉内心大喊着，要不是因为一夜情过后发现我们不仅要作为同事还要住在一起我还有不能给大哥知道的秘密我能同意约法三章吗？！你这个狡猾的狐狸！！  
全圆佑也是不着急，慢慢悠悠地下了车，确定车被锁好后，走向了文俊辉，“那你说说，是什么吧。”  
文俊辉看着他少有的满面笑意，咽了咽口水，“第一，你绝对不能让我哥知道我出去酒吧猎艳而且还打过乳钉；  
第二，我绝对不能过问你的身世和经历；  
第三，你给我穿上的衣服只能你给我脱下，我自己不能随便脱。”  
奸诈狡猾，三条两条都是对你有利的，不对，三条都是对你有利的！！！  
身高相同却气场不同的两人站在一起，文俊辉不自觉地往后缩了缩，脸红的速度肉眼可见，全圆佑饶有趣味地看着眼前这个想把自己缩成乌龟的人：“如果其中一方触犯了任何一条，会怎么样？”  
文俊辉内心翻了个白眼，他觉得对面这个人就是馋自己的身子，谁让爸妈把自己生的这么样貌端正身材完美腿长腰细肩膀宽呢，“……满足另一方任何一个要求，不得反抗。”  
听到自己想要的答案后，全圆佑一只手环在了文俊辉的腰间，向前半步将人半搂到怀里，贴着他的耳朵不轻不重地吐着气，“那俊尼知道，我的要求是什么，对吧。”  
此时的文俊辉就像一只炸了毛的猫却又不敢有任何抵抗，“……知道。”  
全圆佑满意地听着文俊辉倔强的说出自己想要的答案后，捏了捏他那训练有成的屁股，“先进去把衣服换了，洗个澡。”

水汽未散的浴室伴随着花洒中流出的水声，这个澡洗了快一个小时了，文俊辉就是想拖时间，这并不是因为全圆佑技术不过好或者自己不想做爱的原因，只是单纯的因为害羞到乌龟缩，他到现在都还记得那天全圆佑在公司楼下叫住他，跟他用只有两人才听到的声音说要给自己看东西，结果拿出了那晚他以为弄丢了的乳钉时，自己内心谢天谢地他没有大喊着拿给自己。  
但同样的，他也感受到这个男人易于藏匿的危险感。  
他在干区吹着头发时被一双手突然搂在了腰间，被触碰到痒痒肉的文俊辉条件反射地软了脚，身后那人便顺理成章地将人搂在怀里，“两周没有好好看看你，还是圆润了一点的。”他舔舐着他的耳尖。  
当文俊辉反应过来时，围在下半身的浴巾早就被拿掉了，一只冷白修长的手指熟练地抚摸着敏感的下体，较低体温的手掌碰到热腾私密的部位时，文俊辉还是不自觉地倒吸了一口气，喉间差点滑出一丝轻浮的声音。  
全圆佑亲吻着文俊辉的肩颈处，有分寸地点印着特殊信号，手指熟悉地把玩着怀中人双腿间鲜少示人的器物，赤裸美娇人的呼吸随着他逐渐有序的把弄变得愈发急促，喉深处发出的颤抖也不由地从紧张变成了享受，原本透露着活泼且阳光的肤色逐渐晕染上了一层绯红，向上扬起的颈部将被包裹住喉结的运动显得更加明显。  
文俊辉的理智线被全圆佑用修长的手指一根根地挑断，他享受着下身带来的酥麻感与触碰，却又羞耻于看得到镜子面前的自己这副被降服的模样，一只手挂在身后人的肩上，努力平稳住呼吸，“去床上，不要……不要在这里……”  
全圆佑自然是知道怀中人那莫名其妙却又可爱至极的羞耻感，但是看着已经立起却还差一丝刺激的小东西，他就是那么想使坏，“但是小俊尼好像还不行呢。”说完不给文俊辉任何的反抗机会，稍微收紧了握住性器的手加快了撸动的速度。  
本来就已经欲火爬升的文俊辉，原本享受着被欲望包裹的感觉却在这一瞬间疯狂攀升到了极致，他不是不能反抗，只是不想；腰间不自觉地跟着前后摇送着，小小的穴口迫不及待地向外滴洒着情爱的白乳，多巴胺在脑内如同龙卷风一般横扫过所有领域，并且在这一刻像是黑夜中的猎豹发现了猎物后垂涎欲滴，用宽大的树叶隐藏着自己的身体等待最完美的时机。  
空闲的手在健康漂亮的肌理线间来回地摩擦着，像是煽动燎原大火的星星之点，抚摸过文俊辉身前的每一块肌肤；又像是在黑白键之间弹奏着动人的音乐，捕获着听众们心灵的共鸣。  
文俊辉已经完全将自己放在了全圆佑的怀里，呼吸的急促带动着胸腔上下起伏，还未被触及到的顶端樱桃诱惑着全圆佑，他也只是轻轻地在外围画了个圈，享受着怀中可人控制不住的喘息。  
透白的浊液即将送出时，狡猾的狐狸却轻轻堵住了顶端的小穴口，想要被释放却又在即将登上高峰之时被制止，软糯的猫咪开始无休止地撒娇踩奶，就为了那一口香脆的小鱼干。  
“圆……圆佑，我想，想要……”文俊辉软着嗓子像全圆佑求饶着，手不断地磨蹭着按在顶端的大拇指。  
深沉的嗓音在他的头顶慢悠悠地说着，“就只想要这个吗？”  
欲火被点燃后横扫全身，理性的绳线早已被扯断，被控制的身体只想要被更多的宠爱和抚摸，“想要……更多……”  
一个满意的答案，全圆佑亲吻了文俊辉的头顶，清淡的柠檬钻入了他的鼻腔中，“好，我给你。”  
狐狸睁开了他的双眼，摇曳着身后的尾巴，将怀中的小猫咪圈紧。  
“这可是你说的，俊尼。”

Tbc


End file.
